


So Where's the Karma Doc, I've Lost my Patience

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bustier salt, Gen, the enemy of my enemy is my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: Mari, Sabrina, and Chloe' find out something about their beloved teacher
Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	So Where's the Karma Doc, I've Lost my Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_swan_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/gifts).



> https://gothfoxx.tumblr.com/post/190242259290/thats-because-we-see-the-potential-in-the-media  
> this is part of the post started by the lovely Jen <3
> 
> Aslo title is from : AJR- Karma

Ms. Auxiliarie was reading through her notes for tomorrow’s appointments when the door to her office was flung open. She had expected Chloé and Sabrina but she hadn’t expected that they would be the followers of this intrusion.

“What seems to be the matter?” She asked as she got up to usher the students in. Once they were settled in either the chairs or the small couch Ms. Auxiliarie shut the door and flipped the light above her door on. Making her way back to her seat.

Gus and Lola took the chairs in front of the desk looking very serious and not like they had rudely bathed in seconds ago. The girls behind them looked a mix of mad and upset but sat quietly. With a small purposeful cough Gus began to describe what had happened in the hall moments before, the councilor was preparing a write up in her mind until Lola took over the story.

“So then Marinette and Sabrina come up and ask us so very telling questions about what is expected of class presidents and well Gus and I kind of realized why they were asking.” The dark blonde girl looked back at the girls behind her with a almost pitying look before continuing, “It seems that for the time that M Bustier has had them as her students she has been putting her work on the class reps.”

Oh

OH

Juliet Auxiliarie was very taken aback by this this revelation. She knew the young teacher was very new age, let the kids handle themselves, loosie goosie, but to shirk responsibilities onto children!? That was stupid and against protocol! The lazy teacher could get her license taken away for this!

Calmly as she could Ms. Auxiliarie looked up at the three girls on the coach, “Is there anything else I should know about what’s been going on in your class?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr under the same name


End file.
